Before and After
by elliepancakes
Summary: What if Jacob had imprinted on Bella in the meadow in New Moon? Bella has a lot to process since September, but surprises herself by choosing the unexpected. By giving her heart another chance, will she end up living happily ever after? Or will a new series of problems arise? Only one thing was certain: Bella was so over spring breaks. JacobxBella


**A/N** : Hello readers! There are a few of these New Moon rewrites out there and I have decided to take a crack at one. For the beginning of the story I will be pulling a few lines and dialogue from _New Moon_ , but as my story progresses there will be less and less of that happening so I can make the story how I see fit.

I will be doing my best to keep everyone in character as much as possible. The only real thing I'm changing is Bella's unwillingness to let go of Edward. I've been through a heart shattering breakup before and honestly, I thought it was really sad for her to let Edward take such a strong hold on her like that. It was unhealthy and just really uncomfortable for me to read. Being broken up with is really hard and the process of getting over someone you love is even harder but there is a point when it's just overdramatic. That's just my opinion though.

With that being said this is a Jacob/Bella story and will remain that way. So no love triangles. However, if or when I decide to bring Edward back into the story, I plan to treat his character with respect and keep his actions and dialogue as realistic as possible.

I hope you all enjoy what I write! Please leave a review if you'd like. I'd love some feedback. I haven't written anything in a while so I may be a little rusty.

 **Disclaimer** : I do not own Twilight or New Moon or any of it's characters.

* * *

 **March 6, 2010**

* * *

 _Another growl rumbled in its throat, and I shuddered away from the sound._

 _Laurent was backing toward the edge of the trees, and, under the freezing terror, confusion swept through me. Why was Laurent retreating? Granted, the wolf was monstrous in size, but it was just an animal. What reason would a vampire have for fearing an animal? And Laurent was afraid. His eyes were wide with horror, just like mine._

 _As if in an answer to my question, suddenly the mammoth wolf was not alone. Flanking it on either side, another two gigantic beasts prowled silently into the meadow. One was deep gray, the other brown, neither one quite as tall as the first. The gray wolf came through the trees only a few feet from me, its eyes locked on Laurent._

 _Before I could even react, two more wolves followed, lined up in a V, like geese flying south. Which meant that the rusty brown monster that shrugged through the brush last was close enough for me to touch._

 _I gave an involuntary gasp and jumped back-which was the stupidest thing I could have done. I froze again, waiting for the wolves to turn on me, the much weaker of the available prey. I wished briefly that Laurent would get on with it and crush the wolf pack-it should be so simple for him. I guessed that between the two choices before me, being eaten by wolves was almost certainly the worse option._

 _The wolf closest to me, the reddish brown one, turned its head slightly at the sound of my gasp._

( _New Moon_ , page 243)

* * *

This was the last time I take a walk in the woods by myself.

Hell, I may never even get the chance.

It was like time itself had stopped for the briefest of moments. The wolf's eyes were dark, nearly black, and they impossibly, intelligently bore into mine. I could have sworn its eyes even widened at the sight of me. I felt the strangest feeling as I stared into its eyes. I couldn't accurately pinpoint what that feeling was though. But for that fraction of a section I almost felt safe, as if, I could feel the aura of this animal's soul. It was warm. My brain was overwhelmed with confusion. This wolf is about to literally kill me, there's no other rational explanation for it taking such an interest in me, but there is a part of me deep down that doubts that it would even hurt me.

I was beyond delusional at this point in my strange, strange life.

The big black wolf, I assumed to be the leader, growled lowly. The russet wolf whipped its head around toward Laurent. It adjusted it stance and moved in front of me, protectively blocking my entire view of the vampire. The wolves moved in closer and closer, closing in their target.

I saw Laurent run.

Why would he...?

The wolves were behind him in seconds, matching Laurent's extraordinary speed. The sound of the wolves' snarling was nearly deafening. I covered my ears until they disappeared behind Laurent into the thick trees.

I was alone.

My knees gave out and I fell to the hard ground with a soft thud. I was gasping for air. Had I really been holding my breath that entire time? I tried to focus on my breathing, _in through my nose, out through my mouth_. I had to calm myself so I could get the hell out of here before Laurent came back and finished what he almost started. Or if the wolves decided they would rather have me instead. I couldn't understand why they chose the cold marble skin of a vampire over a warm-blooded piece of me, the easy target.

My hands were shaking. I was still confused by everything I just witnessed. What even did I just witness? Those wolves were so big, and didn't even seem phased by the vampire before them. Did they think he was human? But why was Laurent so afraid? Unless he was messing with the wolves and is probably devouring them as I sat here.

A small part of me felt bad for the wolves if that were the case.

A cold breeze whipped through the meadow, swaying the grass like something was moving through it.

I forced myself back on my feet. My legs felt like jelly but I had to get out of this meadow. I moved my legs as fast as I could possibly go, and ran through the trees into the general direction of where I came from. My lungs and muscles burned as I pushed myself between the trees and over the overgrown roots and leaves on the ground. My need for a quick rest and some water was far less than my need to not run into anything or anyone on my way back to my truck.

Every little sound was setting off a whole new wave of fear inside of me. The birds, the squirrels, the sound of wind blowing the trees back and forth were all causing minor panic attacks as I wiped my eyes from tears that just would not cease to fall from my eyes.

It felt like hours before I reached the edge of the trees. I nearly leapt into the vacant road. I spun around trying to figure out which way to my truck, but it was my lucky day I guess because it was parked a few hundred feet from where I stood. It's rusted red color filled me with hope. I sprinted to it and pulled myself into the cab. After locking the doors, I broke down into a fit of sobs. My body shook and I wrapped my arms around my torso, letting the tears fall freely.

When I felt calm enough to drive without fear of getting myself killed in a car accident, I stuck the key into the ignition and the engine roared to life. I felt comforted the whole way home with it's loud noises.

I was still on the edge of a nervous breakdown when I arrived home. Charlie's cruiser was parked in the driveway. What time was it? Had I really been gone that long?

Part of me wished I had the ability to just teleport into my room to avoid the conversation I was about to have with my dad. I couldn't even get my head around it, let alone explain it to someone who was totally unaware of the existence of vampires.

Sometimes I really did envy Charlie.

"Bella?" Charlie called when I ran inside and quickly locked up the door with every possible lock we had.

"Yeah, just me." I was still a little shaky.

"Where have you been?" He demanded, appearing in the kitchen doorway. His expression was ominous.

I hesitated. Knowing Charlie, he probably had called the Stanley's house. I can't lie to him. Better to rip off this band-aid now.

"I was hiking." I admitted.

"What happened to going to Jessica's? Like you told me." He used his 'Angry Dad' voice.

"I just...couldn't...didn't feel like calculus today."

Charlie folded his arms over his chest. "And I thought I told you to stay out of the woods."

"I know. Don't worry, I wont do it again. I can definitely promise that." I shuddered, rethinking the events of today.

"What happened?" Charlie pressed.

I took a deep breath. I couldn't lie and pretend that I just a normal hike in the woods. I was way too shaken up to convince him I'd only seen a few deer on my little adventure.

"I saw the bear." I said as calmly as I could muster. "It's...it's not a bear though. It's like a wolf of some kind. And there were five of them. A big black one, a gray one, and a reddish brown..."

Charlie's eye grew with horror, he strode over and quickly pulled me into a soft hug.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah." I whispered. "I'm okay."

He pulled me out of the hug and placed his hands on my shoulders. "Tell me what happened."

"They didn't even pay notice me. But after they left I ran right back to my truck." I decided to leave out the fact that for a moment, one of the wolves seemed a little interested in me. Charlie didn't need to know that much.

After a moment, he pulled me into another hug.

"Wolves," He murmured. "Rangers said the tracks were wrong for a bear, but wolves don't get that big..."

"They were _huge_. And they were definitely wolves."

"How many, again?"

"Five. The black one was the biggest of all of them."

Charlie frowned. He looked deep in thought. "No more hiking." He finally said in an authoritative tone.

"No problem." I promised, waving my hands up. That was a promise I completely intended to keep.

Charlie called the station to report what I'd told him. I fudged a little of the truth of where I actually was. Better to let Charlie think I was on a marked trail instead of gallivanting through dense forest with just myself, a compass, and my unrelenting determination to chase a reoccurring hallucination. Plus if Laurent was still out there I'd rather not lead a search team right into his hungry hands.

After he hung up, he offered dinner. I declined. My stomach was still in knots from everything that happened today. We both ended up in the living room watching Jeopardy.

I had to keep reminding myself that I was okay. I did not get eaten by a vampire today. I did not get eaten by a pack of giant wolves today. I did not get lost and die in the woods today. I'm here, alive, and watching television with my father.

"Hey," Charlie said during a commercial break. His voice was suddenly suspicious. "Did you say that Jacob was gone for the day?"

"That's what Billy told me." I said, confused. Why was he bringing this up now?

"Huh."

"Why?" I demanded. Did he think I lied to him? I mean, I have lied to Charlie hundreds of times by now but this was not something I hid the truth about.

"Well, it's just when I picked up Harry I saw Jacob out in front of the store with some of his friends. I waved but he...well, I guess I don't know if he saw me or not. I think he was arguing with his buds. He was getting real worked up about something. And he was different...It's like that kid wont stop growing!"

"Well, Billy said to me that Jake and his friends were going up to Port Angeles to see some movies. They were probably just meeting up there first or something, I don't know."

"Oh." Charlie nodded. He probably sensed a little of the bitterness in my tone. I felt so out of the loop right now.

I wondered if Jacob had finally confronted Embry about joining Sam's little gang. Maybe that's why he ditched me today. Maybe he would call me tomorrow and tell me everything that's been going on. Or maybe I can call in the morning and he'll actually pick up.

I could only hope at his point. I really did miss him.

I stood up suddenly. "I'm gonna' head upstairs, Dad. It's been a long day."

As soon as I was in bed my mind would not stop running all of these scenarios. If Laurent killed the wolves he is probably going to come and get me any day now. Or if the wolves got Laurent then I have some time to come up with a plan to keep Charlie and myself safe.

But what could I do? I was just a useless human that has been able to stay alive this long by sheer dumb luck. There was nothing I could do to protect Charlie or myself. The only thing that could help me at this point abandoned me in the woods last September.

I sighed.

I was in so much trouble today and could have died multiple times and he wasn't there. He was really gone and he wasn't coming back.

 _Mate for mate._

I almost let out a bitter laugh. Mate? I wasn't his mate. I wasn't his anything. We did not belong to each other, he made that perfectly clear. He was just a painful memory of lies and broken promises. A mate wouldn't abandon the other when things got mildly complicated. Mates don't quit on each other. Mates don't lie to each other. Mates don't play sick games with each other. The person I loved with every fiber of my being would have never let me fend for myself in the forest like I had done today. I trusted myself with him. But that trust was broken now. Even if he came back and said it was all a lie and he didn't mean any word he said in the woods, I don't know what I would do, but I certainly couldn't trust him. Although, I guess I'd be stupid to take him back at this point. It was just a game to him, during his immortal life.

But here I lay, mortal, struggling to keep myself sane and he's not here.

But I didn't need him, did I? I got myself to that meadow and I got myself out of it. I did that. All by myself. And after the events of today, I finally realize that if he truly loved me he wouldn't have let Laurent or Victoria loose on my trail. No protection, no warning. He just left me here. He left me in the woods. He left me. And he's never coming back.

And I never felt more alone.


End file.
